


Double The Fun

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Still only Malec... Magnus made a magical clone of himself, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus showing Alec that threesomes can be fun, double the fun actually ;)(It's still only Malec, fear not. Malec trying new things in the bedroom department with Magnus making a magical clone of himself).





	Double The Fun

''Alexander, darling,'' gasped Magnus after he pulled back and Alec's eyes found his. The Shadowhunter was lying beneath the warlock, both of them free of clothing and they were heavily making out just a second ago, Alexander's whole body literally on fire as he couldn't wait that Magnus would stop stalling and get on fucking him already, moaning softly when Magnus wrapped his fingers around his hard, leaking cock, which was laying hard and heavy against his stomach and he wetted his lower lip with his tongue. Alec' toes curled when Magnus tightened the grip around the base of his cock and he shuddered when he saw the little, devious grin on his boyfriend's lips and he winked. ''Can we try something new?'' he then asked and winked.

Alec didn't know what was going on as his mind was completely hazed by how good he was feeling, his entire body craving for Magnus to just roll him over and bury himself into him. He slowly parted his eyes and cocked his head to the side, fisting the bedsheets as Magnus started moving his hand, jerking him off in slow, lazy strokes and his gruntal chuckle was what got him the most, Alec's hips buckling as he was desperate to get more friction, thrusting back into Magnus' hand, but the warlock's other hand grabbed him hips and held them in place, Alec mewling and he then cleared his throat, which was dry.

''What?'' asked Alec finally, sounding completely and utterly wrecked. This had been going for solid thirty minutes now; Magnus was keeping him on edge, teasing him and the Shadowhunter knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Yet, Magnus was able to keep him from coming with the use of his magic and his foot slammed into the mattress, Magnus grinning when he saw his sinful angel whirling in pleasure beneath him. Oh, he loved teasing Alexander and while he was amused by the little edge play before, he had been wanting to try something. Something new with Alexander and he bit into his lower lip. “Magnus?” asked Alec and then grabbed the sheets again, about to come, but the magic prevented him from being pushed over the edge and he sobbed when Magnus stopped touching him.

Alec was so sensitive, oversensitive and the warlock was grinning. He knew exactly what place to kiss and where to lick and rub to bring Alexander to this beautiful state, the hunter’s eyes drowning in his golden ones and he kissed the tip of Alec’s nose. “Well,” he started and Alec swallowed thickly. The hunter didn’t care what Magnus was going to propose, he was going to say yes, just so that he could finally get to the good part and he bit his lower lip when he saw Magnus’ cock, wanting it in him. He forced himself to look up and Magnus gently cupped his cheek. “Ever wanted to try how a threesome feels like?” asked Magnus and winked, Alec’s eyes widening and he swallowed again.

“W-what?” croaked Alec and started looking around. There was no other in the loft, but… a threesome? His heart hammered against his ribcage and he suddenly felt nervous. “L-like with another person?” asked Alec and then shivered. He… didn’t know how he felt about this. A random person joining them in the bedroom? Magnus quickly shook his head quickly, because he wouldn’t do that to Alexander. Of course not, he wouldn’t bring a random, third person into their relationship.

“Not exactly,” said Magnus and smiled. “It would be still just you and me,” said Magnus and then confused Alec even more, chuckling and then he pulled back a bit. “Let me just show you what I had in mind,” said Magnus and then snapped with his fingers, Alec’s heart jumping when he saw the magic flying underneath his fingers, Magnus moving his hands fast and he was murmuring a spell, apparently. Then, just like that, another Magnus appeared next to the two of them and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw that there were two versions of his boyfriend. The Clone, like Alec decided to call him for the time being, was naked as well, spitting image of Magnus and Alec shivered.

“W-what-” he asked, but then his voice trailed off and Magnus grinned.

“It’s still me,” said Magnus and winked. “Just a, hmm, little cloning spell. Still me. What he feels, I feel,” he said and pointed to the other him, who was now winking over to Alec and the Shadowhunter’s cock twitching, thus giving him away. Fuck that was so hot. There were two versions of his boyfriend, both of them equally hot and Alec moaned when he saw the magical Magnus reaching over to his boyfriend, placing his hand on top of his chest and gently ran it down his stomach, Alec gasping when he saw him wrapping his fingers around his cock and both of them moaned at the same time. Right, what the clone felt, so did Magnus and Alec wrapped his own fingers around his cock and he squeezed the base tightly.

“Oh fuck, that’s so hot,” blurted out Alec and he sat up a little bit, wanting to have a better look at what was going on. This was so weird, but equally arousing when he saw Magnus jerking Magnus off and he bit into his lower lip, Magnus slowly opening his eyes and he chuckled. His boyfriend enjoyed the show, didn’t he? Alexander was trying not to moan too much, but Magnus could read him like an open book and he moaned out loudly on purpose, while he made the clone kiss up his neck and Alec was a goner by then.

“I think he likes the show,” murmured the magic clone and Magnus nodded, both of them chuckling when they saw Alec flushing and the hunter gasped. _Fuck_ , thought Alec and then gripped his dick tighter, because just watching those two would be enough to make him come. However, Magnus’ magic was still working and he threw his head back when he felt it constricting around his cock again and Magnus chuckled.

“Oh, darling, you’re loving this, aren’t you?” moaned Magnus and slowly crawled closer to his boyfriend, the clone doing the same and Alec shuddered when Magnus slowly parted Alec’s legs further apart. Alec quickly nodded, because he was loving this alright. It still felt kind of strange having two versions of his boyfriend in there, but at the same time, he freaking loved it and Magnus chuckled when he saw how eager Alexander was.

Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec laying back down and he hovered on top of him, kissing him softly. He made the clone wait there, but Alexander’s eyes went travelling to him and the clone chuckled, Magnus grinning. “He wants me to join in on the fun as well,” whispered the clone and slowly started stroking himself as he watched Alec and Magnus making out, Alec opening his mouth when he felt Magnus’ tongue on his lower lip and he moaned shamelessly when he felt Magnus’ tongue brushing up against his own and he fisted the sheets again. The clone moaned loudly and so did Alec, Magnus grinning.

“You enjoy being watched?” asked Magnus and winked, making the clone slowly moving closer as well. He had a complete control over him, the two of them shared the same train of thoughts, felt the same things… that could come in handy and Alec quickly nodded. Oh, yes, it was such a turn on having Magnus watching him while he was being devoured by Magnus. Strange thing to say, but Alec’s cock was so hard that it almost hurt and his hips buckled again. Magnus smiled and then ran his fingers over it, but didn’t touch him yet.

“By the angel, Magnus, please,” stammered Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“You’re so pretty when you beg, Alexander,” said Magnus and kissed his forehead, Alec’s eyes going to the clone, who was still just sitting there, stroking his hard member and Alec felt his mouth wet, Magnus chuckling when he noticed that as well and he leaned closer, kissing his way up Alexander’s neck, sucking in deep marks along the Deflect rune, making the hunter groan in anticipation. “Want that dick in your mouth, don’t you?” whispered Magnus into Alec’s ear and he nodded.

“God… fuck, yes,” moaned Alec in response and then sent a desperate look to the clone. “Please come closer,” gasped the hunter and the clone was there next to him in the next moment, Alec smiling as he looked up into his golden eyes and swallowed thickly. “Fuck,” he let out as his fingers went around the clone’s cock and Magnus gasped, because he could feel Alec’s fingers around him and he grinned. Oh, that was going to be so much fun.

“Blow me,” made Magnus order the clone and Alec felt shivers run up his spine as he nodded.

“Yes… yes,” panted Alec and slowly ran his tongue over the head, slurping loudly as he ducked his head lower and licked a thick strip underside Magnus’ cock, then took in a deep breath, slowly taking in more, Magnus groaning, because he could feel Alec’s hot mouth around him and he just stared his boyfriend giving his clone a blowjob, admiring how beautiful Alec looked like that. Alec was breathing through his nose as he took in more, feeling his boyfriend’s hands gently caressing his head and he smiled, hollowing his cheeks as he started slowly bobbing his head up and down, sucking greedily onto the cock, Magnus gasping again.

That was an image that he couldn’t get out of his head; seeing Alexander giving his clone a blowjob. Alec’s plump lips were so perfectly stretched around him and he groaned again when he felt his cock hitting the back of Alec’s throat, who gagged, but then managed to keep it together and he looked up at the clone, who was gently grabbing onto his hair, gasping softly, Magnus gasping as well and Alexander was in heaven. Okay, that kind of a threesome he _loved,_ shuddering when he imagined Magnus summoning even more clones of himself and he felt his cock stirring up again, almost coming and he mewled when his orgasm was denied yet again, shaking, but mouth never stopped moving.

“Such a good boy,” whispered Magnus and Alec moaned. Oh, yes… Alexander had a praise kink and fuck, so did Magnus. He loved telling how beautiful he was when he was taking his cock so perfectly. “It feels so good, angel, don’t stop,” he ordered, Alec nodding and his eyes widened when he felt another pair of hands on him, this time Magnus finally coming closer to him as well, not only the clone and Alec felt Magnus kissing his way down to his stomach, then pressing in a few kisses into his inner thighs, before he wrapped his fingers around Alec’s sensitive cock. “So hard for me,” he muttered, before he ducked his head down and took Alexander inside of his hot, warm mouth, Alec melting.

“G-God,” stammered Alec, taking Magnus out of his mouth and he looked down. Fuck, that was such an incredible experience and he felt the clone grabbing him by his chin, yanking his head up gently and Alec flushed when he found himself to be looking up at Magnus, while Magnus was blowing him and he was melting when he felt Magnus’ throat squeezing him so perfectly. “W-wha-”

“Did I say you could stop?” asked the clone and Alec’s entire body heated up and he shook his head. “Thought so,” he said and Alec moaned again. “Put these pretty lips of yours to a better use then, angel,” said the clone and placed a thumb on top of Alec’s swollen lips and the hunter darted his tongue out, licking and sucking onto Magnus’ thumb, before he took him back into his mouth and both Magnus’s moaned loudly again, making Alec hum, sending vibrations down Magnus’ cock.

“Yes, that’s it darling,” said Magnus as he took Alec out of his mouth, encouraging Alexander and he then pressed his lips together, summoning a bottle of lube and Alec’s chest shook when he heard Magnus opening the bottle. “Show me that pretty hole of yours,” ordered Magnus and Alec parted his legs further apart, Magnus smiling. “Good boy,” he said and Alec mewled. He loved the praising, he wanted _more_ and he gasped when he felt Magnus’ fingers circling around his puckered hole, Magnus slowly pushing a finger in and Alec moaned in delight at the intrusion.

“Yes, yes, yes,” chanted Alec as he couldn’t focus on the blowjob anymore. “More, Magnus more… deeper,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled, pushing in two more fingers, crooking them inside of Alec and the hunter threw his head back in pure bliss and pleasure, grabbing the sheets as he started moving his hips, wanting to get Magnus’ fingers deeper inside, Magnus gripping his cock, because he could come just like that, watching Alec fucking himself on his fingers, licking his lower lip.

“You look so beautiful like this when you lose yourself in pleasure, darling,” said one of the Magnus’s. Alexander didn’t know which one, he was too far gone and he smiled, nodding. “Such a good boy,” he said as his fingers continued stretching Alec, who was getting more and more impatient.

“Magnus, more,” stammered Alec, toes curling as he couldn’t hold out much longer.

“More?” asked Magnus and grinned when he saw Alec’s scowl.

“C’mon Magnus stop stalling and fuck me already,” gasped Alec and Magnus rewarded him by crushing their lips together, slowly pulling out and Alec was melting as they kissed, gasping when he felt a pair of another lips on top of his neck, kissing his way up and down, sucking in deep and dark marks to the other side of his neck and Alec smiled, arching his head, allowing Magnus better access, while he was being devoured at right that spot, Magnus pulling back and he gasped when he felt Alec’s fingers going around his cock. “Please,” panted Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Turn around,” ordered Magnus and Alec felt chills going down his spine. He quickly nodded, feeling lightheaded and his entire body was shaking. God, he needed it. When he turned around, going onto his knees, his eyes widened when the clone suddenly poofed under him and he gasped when he saw Magnus under him slowly parting his legs, inviting him closer. “Magnus?” stammered Alec and turned around, Magnus kissing him softly.

“It’s your lucky day, Alexander,” said Magnus. “You get to experience the best of both worlds,” he added and Alec moaned again, excitement pooling in his stomach, because he knew exactly where Magnus was aiming with that and he gulped, closer to the clone version of his boyfriend, kissing him softly and Magnus smiled above him when he watched them and he gasped softly. Feeling Alexander’s soft kisses made his heart warm up and he just crawled closer to Alec, running his hands up and down Alec’s broad back, smiling when he heard Alec’s soft whimpers and moans.

“Mmm, fuck me, darling,” moaned Magnus beneath Alec and he nodded, licking his lower lip. As he spread his legs further apart, he was surprised to see that Magnus was apparently all ready and he looked up at him, Magnus chuckling. “I prepared earlier when you were still at the Institute,” he said with a wink and Alec gulped, his mind running wild. Just the thought of Magnus doing this to himself was so fucking hot. “Fucked myself on the dildo,” he added. “Got all stretched and open for you Al… oh fuck,” gasped Magnus when Alec suddenly pushed himself inside of him all of the sudden with one violent thrust and Alec flushed when he heard Magnus behind him moaning loudly as well.

Magnus was shaking when he felt Alec’s dick splitting him in half and he knew that he needed to move fast. With Alexander inside, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to last long, plus his magic wasn’t going to last, so he quickly pushed Alec forward, who let out a loud yelp and then he smiled when he felt Magnus’ cock pressing up against him, gritting his teeth when he felt Magnus’ cock going through the first ring of muscles, groaning. Magnus took his time, giving Alexander the time to get used to the feeling of having him inside and Alec was just smiling, moaning and gasping. He was so completely and utterly wrecked. Being penetrated by Magnus and being inside of him at the same time was out of the world experience and he moaned loudly when Magnus got tighter around him.

“Oh shit,” panted Alec, looking at the Magnus beneath him, who was gasping, panting, seeing the stars and beyond. He felt both as well; Alec tightly gripping around him and stretching him out at the same time, the warlock a mess as well and Alec crushed their lips together, groaning. “Magnus, move,” he ordered, because he was desperate to get Magnus’ dick deeper and he almost forgot how to breathe when Magnus moved, rocking his hips impatiently, picking up a fast pace and Alec’s head fell forward, trying to catch his breath as Magnus was changing the angle of his thrust, aiming for Alec’s prostate.

“Alexander,” panted the other Magnus and Alec opened his eyes. “F-fuck me, God please Alexander move,” he said and Alec felt his cock swelling inside of Magnus even more and he gritted his teeth, nodding and he slowly moved his hips as well, hitting Magnus’ prostate with one thrust and left the warlock groaning and moaning loudly behind him as well, Alec’s head suddenly yanked back, Magnus kissing him, while the clone’s hands travelled up his stomach and chest, caressing his toned body, Alec biting his lower lip as his head was spinning.

“Shit, Magnus,” stammered Alec and then let out a loud and long moan when Magnus’ cock hit his prostate finally and he had to catch himself forwards so that he wouldn’t collapse on top of Magnus as the other one continued to thrust hard and nice into him, Alec moving his hips as well, matching up with Magnus’ thrusts as well, gripping his boyfriend’s hips as Magnus moved his legs further apart, allowing him better access. “Right there, fuck… right there… harder… more oh god I-”

“That’s it darling,” stammered Magnus beneath Alec, his hands wrapped around his neck. “Harder, fuck me harder, Alexander… that’s it… right there,” moaned Magnus.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, angel,” moaned the other Magnus and Alec was in heaven. The clone beneath him was kissing his lips, while Magnus behind him continued thrusting into him, kissing his neck, then yanking his head back, pulling onto his hair nice and hard when he felt that he was reaching his peak and the clone beneath Alec suddenly disappeared as Magnus couldn’t control his magic anymore. Alec didn’t complain, allowing Magnus to fuck him into oblivion, his moans then muffled by the pillows as Magnus moved like the hurricane.

“Shit, gonna come,” stammered Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yes… yes... me too. Please Magnus allow me to come, I can’t… oh fuck,” moaned Alec loudly when he finally felt the magic getting loose of his cock and it was then when he was pushed over the edge, clamping down onto Magnus like crazy and the warlock went boneless when he came, chanting Alec’s name over and over again, Alec laying completely lifeless against the mattress. It took them both quite some time before they came back to the land of living, Magnus’ quiet giggles filling the room and Alec slowly rolled onto his side and looked at his boyfriend, who looked utterly fucked out as well.

“Shit that felt amazing,” said Magnus, breathing fast and he then whistled. “Damn it,” he said and Alec started laughing as well, ducking his head down sheepishly as he felt a flush rising on his cheeks.

“Oh yeah,” stammered Alec and then stared up at the ceiling, giggling as he was still high from the pleasure. Threesomes were fun if there were two versions of his boyfriend. He had to wonder how it would feel if there would be more of them. Alec’s mind was already racing with many filthy images and he cleared his throat. “That was, um…”

“Double the fun?” asked Magnus and winked, Alec nodding with a flush.

“Oh yeah. That was… yeah. You’re a genius, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus slowly climbed on top of him and kissed him softly.

“So I’ve been told,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec chuckled when Magnus gave him another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Tell me what you think ;)


End file.
